This invention relates to novel phenoxypropionic acid derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,839 discloses 2-p-(heterocyclic ring)- and p-(2-indanyl)-phenoxy-2-methyl-propionic acids and alkyl esters thereof having cholesterol and triglyceride blood level lowering activity. Nakamura et al., Chem. Abstracts 75, 151545 (1971), discloses corresponding compounds wherein the p-substituent on the phenyl ring is cycloalkenyl, benzothiazolyl or benzoxazolyl. Dujovne et al., Chem. Abstracts, 74, 75049, discloses corresponding compounds wherein the p-substituent is tetrahydronaphthyl (nafenopin) or chloro (clofibrate), as having cholesterol and triglyceride blood level lowering activity. The p-substituent on the phenoxy substituent of the compounds of this invention is phenoxymethyl or halophenoxymethyl.